


Freckles

by Lafaiette



Series: Solas Fluff Friday [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I did kiss them.” she grins, nuzzling his neck. “Yesterday morning, as you slept.”</p><p>“Oh?” Solas presses his lips on her head and inhales her scent: elfroot, smell of sex and sweat, the faint fragrance of the herbal shampoo she uses. He hums happily. “And how many did you find?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

“You have freckles.”

Solas’ eyes slowly open and he looks at Lavellan with a sleepy, content smile. Bodies pressed flush against each other, they are laying in bed, trying to regain their breath after the sweet, intense lovemaking they just had. 

He tenderly caresses Scarlet’s back as her leg slides up his thigh and her fingertips thrum on his chest.

“I thought we already confirmed that, _vhenan_. Didn’t you also say you wanted to kiss each of them?”

“I did kiss them.” she grins, nuzzling his neck. “Yesterday morning, as you slept.”

“Oh?” Solas presses his lips on her head and inhales her scent: elfroot, smell of sex and sweat, the faint fragrance of the herbal shampoo she uses. He hums happily. “And how many did you find?”

“At least thirty. But I need to do it again to be sure.” she smiles up at him, kisses his cleft chin, and adds: “But I wasn’t referring to the freckles on your face.”

Solas blinks and makes a surprised sound, looking down at his chest with an intrigued expression.

“I have more freckles on my body? I never noticed.”

She giggles as he frowns and tries to see more of the little spots on his pale body; he finds none and looks back at her with a bemused smirk.

“Where?” he asks and her hand goes down between his legs. He gasps and stiffens, only to relax immediately and melt in her embrace.

“Here.” she laughs, tracing her fingers below his navel, along the base of his dick, then on his thigh, then on his sack. He bucks into her touch and moans, hiding his face into her hair.

“Are…” he swallows, takes a deep breath, and continues: “Are they many?”

“A lot.” she presses a sweet kiss on his shoulder. “I couldn’t count them all.” 

She raises her head and looks at him with an amused smile.

“You never saw them? Really?”

“I usually don’t stare at my manhood up so close, _vhenan_.” he snorts and she giggles again, wrapping her arms around his neck and stretching, pressed against his lean body.

“A pity, it’s so cute!”

“Please, do not call it ‘cute’.” Solas sounds almost indignant now, but she knows he is not serious. The corners of his lips are twitching and there is a loving, tender twinkle in his deep blue eyes. 

“Handsome, then? Thick? Long? Big?”

“ _Vhenan_.”

“But that’s how we call each other!”

He growls and pushes her on her back, rolling on her and kissing her face as she laughs and clings to him.

He laughs with her, each kiss he presses on her skin is accompanied by their laughter. When he raises his head to look at her, he sees her happy smile, the love in her eyes, her flushed cheeks, and warmth fills his heart, his love for her inside him bursts; it’s so strong that he feels overwhelmed and hides his teary eyes by kissing her neck.

“You should let me count them again.” she says, her hands roaming up and down his back. He snorts and replies, as he peppers her collarbone with gentle pecks: “Later, my heart. I believe it is my turn now.”

He raises his eyes and sees her look at him with innocent surprise and confusion.

“To do what?” she asks, then gasps, eyes wide, when he grins and slowly crawls down on the bed, following the willowy frame of her body. 

“To count your freckles, of course.”

“I…” she holds her breath, biting down her lower lip, as his mouth touches her belly. “I-I don’t have freckles there.”

“Oh, yes, you do.” Solas chuckles, the glint in his eyes still tender, but also playful and hungry. “Yes, you do, _vhenan_.”

He goes between her legs and starts counting.


End file.
